


Aimable correspondance

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un court échange épistolaire entre Three et Delgado!Master, à propos de la conquête de l'univers, la planète Mykra, et quelques légers détails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missive attentionnée

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friendly Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185175) by [Predatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix)



> Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.

Mon cher Docteur,

J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer.

La bonne nouvelle pour toi est que le papier de cette lettre n'est pas imbibé d'un poison mortel. J'ai pourtant hésité. Puis je me suis dit que c'était peu élégant, et que tu perdrais le même temps à faire une analyse chimique en profondeur si j'y manquais. Au moins, ainsi, ce sera du temps perdu, ce qui me réjouit.

La bonne nouvelle pour moi est que je suis bien placé pour prendre la tête du gouvernement Mykrien. Ne pouvait me permettre une interférence, j'ai pris la liberté d'émettre une onde qui devrait immobiliser le pauvre tas de ferraille que tu appelles TARDIS. Je ne doute pas qu'il ne te faudra que quelques jours pour le réparer (ou plutôt, le remettre dans son état habituel), mais d'ici là, je prendrai déjà possession de cette petite planète à la tête de la flotte Mykrienne.

Ne te prive pas de prévenir tes amis de UNIT, même si je doute que leur désarroi devant la nouvelle soit compensé par le fait que j'ai pensé à eux. Ils doivent bien pouvoir déployer quelques armes primitives dont je me ferai un plaisir de montrer l'inutilité.

Bien à toi,

Le Maître, futur souverain de l'univers


	2. Courtoise réponse

Cher Maître,

La politesse exige que je te remercie de ta lettre attentionnée. Comme tu le sais certainement déjà, aucun vaisseau Mykrien n'est venu attaquer la Terre pendant les derniers jours. Par contre, me renseignant sur les sources de ces délais, j'ai appris qu'on y parlait beaucoup de l'arrestation d'un usurpateur.

Cela ne m'a pas entièrement étonné. Mykra a beau être ton genre de dictature militaire, tu as commis certaines erreurs stratégiques grossières. En particulier, les Mykriens n'ont pas confiance dans les Seigneurs du Temps. J'ai moi-même amplement contribué à établir ce fait le jour où j'ai fait échapper des commandants rebelles de leur planète prison.

Tu comprendras que j'aie alors saisi l'opportunité que m'offrait ce répit dans tes activités de voyageur, pour t'envoyer une lettre à une adresse fixe. Après tout, tu as eu la bonté de venir me narguer quand j'étais exilé sur Terre, je ne peux que te rendre la politesse. Permets-moi donc de te rappeler une fois de plus que la violence n'engendre que la violence, plus quelques geôles inconfortables en sous-produit.

Pour le cas où tu aurais lu cette lettre jusqu'ici sans la jeter rageusement à terre, je me permettrai de me vanter une fois de plus en soulignant comment, le jour présumé de mon execution, une simple inversion de la polarité du flux de neutrons dans le système global a fait merveille au niveau des menottes électroniques.

(Je regretterai ceci.)

En attendant notre prochaine rencontre,

Le Docteur


End file.
